1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a weatherstrip attachable to a circumferential edge of an opening portion formed in a vehicle body.
2. Background Art
In general, a weatherstrip (an opening trim) is provided around a circumferential edge of an opening portion formed in a body of a motor vehicle. The weatherstrip includes: a trim portion which has a substantially U-shaped cross section and which is attached to a flange portion provided along the circumferential edge of the opening portion; and a seal portion which extends from the trim portion and which has a hollow portion formed therein. When an opening and closing member (a door or the like) configured to open and close the opening portion is closed, the seal portion is pressed by a circumferential edge portion of the opening and closing member, thereby sealing a gap defined between the circumferential edge of the opening portion of the body and the opening and closing member.
Conventionally, a metallic insert is embedded in the trim portion, and when the weatherstrip is attached to the flange portion, the attached state is maintained by a strong fastening force of the insert.
In recent years, in order to reduce the weight of a weatherstrip, an insert from a trim portion (to attain an insertless structure) is omitted. However, since the fitting force on the flange portion is weakened only by simply making the trim portion insertless, for example, Patent Document 1 describes a means for bonding the trim portion and the flange portion together with a pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-274285